


Morrigan Aensland: Best Cock in the Multiverse

by DraceDomino



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: In an eager bid to take out the competition for MvC Infinite, Morrigan ruts her way through two separate universes in a spunk-filled adventure. No cutie in two realms is safe as the sexiest succubus of the fighting game circuit flaunts her futa finery right in their fiesty faces!Mostly a comedy story, though a sexy one! Conceptualized/written before she was announced as a playable, even though we all knew she'd be in it!





	

Morrigan Aensland: Best Cock in the Multiverse  
-By Drace Domino

As Morrigan hit her peak, a seductive smile flowed across her lips. The tight grip of Tron Bonne’s pussy was always a delight under any circumstances, but that evening it felt particularly good considering the victory she had just scored. After nearly twelve hours of passion it was assured that Tron would be too exhausted to offer much competition in the upcoming selection process, and Morrigan could safely chalk another name off of the roster.

“Now dear, I do trust you’ll be resting up after all this, hmm?” The succubus simply purred as she moved a hand down to grab the base of her shaft, slowly dragging her cock from Tron’s pussy. When she pulled it free and allowed it to slap down across the top of her hood Tron gave a noticeable twitch; her tiny breasts bouncing as her sensitive and raw clit felt the weight of Morrigan’s shaft resting against her. The slender young thing; small-breasted and skinny with ludicrously shaped hair, could barely give more than a whimper in response. Taking that as an affirmative, Morrigan simply allowed her nails to tease down the center of Tron’s chest, dancing from her breasts to her belly and making her shiver all the while. “You did a good job, for such a little slip of a thing. And here I thought you wouldn’t of gone any more than five hours.”

“Heeeehhhhbezzle ffnnmm...gnnnsoooo…” One of Tron’s eyes twitched, just as her pussy tightened and another small bead of cream slipped from her hole. She was simply overwhelmed and fucked into a state of blissful glee, little more than a twitching and spasming mound of cum-filled joy. In the past twelve hours she had swallowed more than her fair share of Morrigan’s cream with every last one of her holes; gobbling it up down her throat or feeling it tightly impacted into her ass or her pussy. Every time Morrigan had flooded her Tron’s desires had only forced her further along, and what began as a simple bit of succubus seduction had flowed right along the path that Morrigan had predicted.

She knew she was irresistible. Why not use that to her advantage? As soon as the alluring green-haired woman set her sights on someone, they couldn’t do much to resist. From the aura of enchantment that surrounded her to the simple fact that she had an incredible body the likes of which few humans had ever matched; if Morrigan wanted to fuck someone...it would happen.

And if Morrigan wanted in Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, then dammit...she’d have it!

Tron Bonne was just one name down; another scratch mark off of a list of dozens that had to be fucked into submission. When the decisions from on high would come the powers that be would look to their shared roster, eager to pick a few sexy young women to plaster on the box art. The only way to ensure that Morrigan was right there front and center was to be the only woman standing on non-trembling knees when the time came. Seriously, who was Capcom going to pick? The sophisticated and gloriously beautiful succubus as ready to fight as ever? Or poor Cammy, who was still probably tied up with her mouth shoved down against her own cum-filled puss-

“Oh dear. I think I forgot to untie Ms. White.” Morrigan clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, before giving Tron Bonne a little wiggle of her fingers. “Oh well, she’ll be fine, I’m sure. Take care, Ms. Bonne. Thank you for being so very, very tight!”

And with a snap of Morrigan’s fingers a portal opened up; swirling and purple with dark shadows and the scent of lavender. As the succubus floated back into it and disappeared as easy as she had arrived Tron just collapsed further back into her workshop, breathing heavy and twitching. She was glistening with sweat, filled with cum, and very, very spent.

But ultimately? Pretty damned happy.

 

Such joy Morrigan was spreading! Even if it was for her own selfish purposes, the succubus knew full well that she was making women smile as she visited each and every one. Her own dark powers ensured that she’d never get tired so long as there was lust to feed upon, and as long as there was a tight pussy in need of penetrating her cock would remain firm and eager for the task at hand. As she shifted and danced through the shadows of ether her clothes reappeared across her once more; boots and tights simply appearing over her figure and shivering into place. While she danced through the shadows she found herself wondering just who could be next, just which one of Capcom’s lovely women would pose a potential threat to her?

She had already visited Chun-Li and Cammy. Cammy would be tied up in her uncomfortable position until someone stumbled across her, and Chun-Li was...well...dangling naked in some dungeon after Morrigan had sold her to Juri Han. Not that she needed or even took any money for such services; the promise that she could come by and use Juri’s fuckpet any time she wanted was payment enough. But what of the other women of the other universes? Who else was there left for Morrigan to fuck?

Ada Wong had been fucked and filled in the middle of a fancy ballroom, right after being whisked away to safety on the “angelic” wings of a succubus. She had given herself up with surprising eagerness, and the sensation of her long, nylon-clad legs wrapped around Morrigan’s waist were something that the wicked demoness would savor in her memory for a long time to come. Trish had put up a fight but she was only half the wicked woman that Morrigan was; perhaps a little more like three quarters considering how full of cum the succubus had left her. Jill Valentine, C. Viper, and Maya Fey had all been as slutty as she expected professional women to be. Eager holes that Morrigan had relished filling up, knowing that she was the best fuck any of them had ever had. She had enjoyed a cock-waving spar with Poison and even fucked both Olivia and Area to make sure she covered the bases of obscure characters. That mechanical arm could really squeeze a cock, she had to admit. Hell, she had even fucked that Monster Hunter secretary that kept calling her doodle!

Doodle, indeed! She got a doodle all right.

...in...like...all of her holes.

Morrigan paused in mid-flight through her portal, rubbing her chin and pondering just who she hadn’t fucked from her own franchise. It had been a long week and her cock had been in almost constant use, cumming again and again in all of the sweetest spots of Capcom’s library. And it was as she floated there thinking things through, a stunning revelation hit her.

“...have I really fucked everyone?” She blinked, and did a quick tally in her mind. Roll! Felicia! Lucia! Karin Kanzuki, Sakura Kasugano, Karin Kanzuki and Sakura Kasugano at the same time…! She had even fucked every Breath of Fire woman she could find, even though it was completely irrelevant to do so because Capcom would never in a thousand years put a character from the series in their premier fighting crossover!

Seriously, Capcom. The fuck?

Every last one. She could remember the feel of every last mouth around her cock, every last pussy squeezing her length. She could even float there remembering who was the best at each part, tapping her chin as she mentally sorted them into lists. Best blowjob? Rose, easily. Dignified, classy, and hair that was a blast to cum in. Best anal? Be hard pressed to find an ass in all of Capcom’s history as tight as Sonson’s monkey rear. Best pussy? Her own dear Lilith Aensland. Must run in the family.

What? She was a fuck-crazed succubus on a 4th wall mission to fuck her way to superiority, she didn’t have to explain herself to anyone.

“Well then!” Morrigan clicked her tongue again, and allowed one hand to stretch out to begin weaving a new portal. “Perhaps I’ll just double down on my odds, hmm? There’s a whole new universe out there!” As she drew her fingers through the either a slow portal began to grow; a perfect oval that had the flickering pages of comic books rapidly panning out to show the word “Marvel.” She rolled her eyes at the skittering pages, but darted right into the portal regardless.

“That’s obnoxious.” She mused, closing her eyes so she didn’t have to look at the usual pre-movie title card. And with that, Morrigan popped through the portal into a realm that wasn’t her own, with the intent on making sure that she was the sexiest bitch left standing between both franchises.

The true Marvel vs Capcom was about to begin, fought on the tip of Morrigan’s throbbing succubus cock. And as a bonus, it still tasted like Tron Bonne’s pussy!

So that was something.

 

“I don’t...I don’t know who you are, but this feels…” Kamala Khan swallowed nervously, and took a long, deep breath. “...awesome!”

“I know it does, dear! But could you stop with this shit?” Morrigan blinked, and gestured to the arms that were wrapped around her...several times. “It’s creepy. Like...really creepy.” She snorted a little. “I realize I’m a demoness that’s cock deep inside of you and I have bat wings on my head, but...this stretchy arm stuff? It’s never not unsettling to watch.”

“Oh! Uh...sorry.” Kamala blushed brightly, and contented herself to allow her arms and legs to snap back into place. Instead she was now simply resting on her back as any teenaged girl in her situation would be; legs lifted up and tight brown pussy wrapped around Morrigan’s shaft. Though most of Kamala’s clothes remained discarded, she still wore her blue mask. Because fucking in masks is what superheroes did, right?! While Morrigan hooked her hand underneath Kamala’s knees and continued to drive her member into her, the young woman shuddered in glee, and whimpered out with a playful smile on her features. “I...I suppose I’ll have to wait to try out my ‘sextapus’ style!”

“Well, at least you’re not an old man with these powers.” Morrigan simply smiled, and smoothed one of her hands down the front of Kamala’s tender young breasts. “There’s this guy, Dhals-”

“Reed Richa-”

The two paused, looked at each other, and cringed visibly.

“Gross, you have one, too?!”

“It’s the unsexiest thing imaginable.”

“Why do weird old men get this power?!” Kamala whined, fidgeting. “If I came first, I could’ve made it sexy, I could’ve made it hot! Heck, I’m the only reason anyone thinks it’s fun to begin with!”

“I know, dear.” Morrigan cooed, and gave an affectionate pet of Kamala’s cheek again. “Now hush up a bit. Teenaged pussy needs to be quiet sometimes.”

And from there, the succubus enjoyed the new Ms. Marvel with every bit of her passion. Kamala was as cute and charming as anyone back in her own franchise; at least when she wasn’t trying to make her creepy stretchy power sexy. She had perky and cute breasts set against a lovely dark skin tone, and her enthusiasm for cock once properly motivated by succubus magic was genuine. The moments in which Morrigan sank her length into the girl were the finest greeting she could hope for while visiting another dimension, and already she was hoping that every experience she’d have there would be just as magical.

She had opted already not to fuck the girls within the Marvel universe for quite so long as she had her own kind; time was running low, and eventually Capcom would start announcing some new heroes for the game. Eventually. Maybe.

Any fucking time now, Capcom.

An abbreviated fuck with Morrigan Aensland was still a matter of hours though, and in those hours she tested just how far the most important parts of Kamala Khan could stretch. It was one thing to fuck a woman whose pussy and ass could stretch around her member, it was another thing altogether to fuck one that could mold to grip it. One of the tightest and most intense holes Morrigan had ever enjoyed was Kamala’s ass while she fucked her from behind; pulling the young woman’s hair with one hand while playing with her breasts with the other. When she pumped her loads into the sweet young thing pleasure rocked through her entire body, making her green hair dance about her head and her own ample bust roll back and forth with delight. Kamala was true to her name’s meaning; the girl simply was perfection.

And when night came and she was left dozing in the bed with her mask still on, Morrigan lingered at the window with a coy smile on her features. She had a whole wide universe of women to enjoy, but this one...this one was definitely worth visiting again. She left Kamala well-spent and exhausted with loads all throughout her; leaking from her ass and pussy and glistening across her lips.

The girl would have one hell of a mess to explain in the morning.

 

Another portal and another plaything later, and then another, and another. The Marvel universe was rich with hotties that Morrigan Aensland was thoroughly enjoying, and she was more thankful than ever that her energy recharged with every drop of lust. There was no need for sleep, only fucking. There was no need for food, only pussy. There was no need for anything other than the willing sluts and whores of the Marvel universe. And as far as Morrigan could tell, those waters ran deep and dark.

One of her biggest complaints about her own home was that evil ladies were few and far between. Juri Han was fun; of course, but she was the rare wicked heart that shared a desire for lust and lewdness with Morrigan. She was in many ways Morrigan’s closest friend back home; bonded over the mutual glee they took in watching a slut writhe around in a wet mess in front of them. And maybe one day...one day, she’d bring Juri with her to the Marvel universe so they could fuck as many sluts as they wanted. Sequel potential? Franchise potential?! 

Juri Han and Morrigan Aensland Fuck Whores and Get Paid, by Drace Domino. Maybe.

But for now, Morrigan was savoring the fact that Marvel didn’t have the lack of evil women her own universe did. It was a world rich with wicked bitches that were just as hungry cum guzzlers as their heroic counterparts, and Morrigan had devoted a whole day to fucking them senseless with ravenous glee. Viper. Black Cat. Emma Frost. The tits on that woman! It was enough to overlook the fact that she was pretty wishy washy about being evil. Spiral! Fucking...fucking Spiral! When Morrigan had first seen her the succubus’ jaw dropped, and she rather loudly proclaimed:

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” She simply couldn’t fathom how someone could be so attractive, while also having six arms for various gripping and groping related activities. Needless to say, she had dedicated an entire day to enjoying every last inch of that white haired beauty. Another favorite, put there right on the list with the new Ms. Marvel, Jubilee, and the Invisible Woman. Though in the case of the latter, Morrigan wasn’t surprised she knew how to fuck. Girl seemed like a reaaaaaal trashy bitch, but the kind that liked to pretend to be high class.

Literal weeks passed. Weeks! Weeks filled with pussies and asses and mouths, weeks filled with an endless stream of orgasms that rocked Morrigan’s cock with constant waves of pleasure. She didn’t allow herself to take a break until she had fucked at least fifty various Marvel bitches, at which point she was laying back in a comfortable bed with two choice sluts on her arms. On one arm she held Sif, and a more built beauty there had never been. She was tough and strong with glorious tits and a firm ass...the latter which was dripping with Morrigan’s cream. On the other arm she held Spider-Gwen, plucked from her own dimension within the Marvel canon and brought over special for just such an occasion. Each one of them had been fucked and enjoyed thoroughly over the course of the past few hours, and now they curled up against the succubus that had claimed them while worshipping her body with their hands. Sif was fondly stroking at Morrigan’s chest while licking idly at her nipples, and Spider-Gwen was leaning down to caress and fondle the still-hard cock of the green-haired visitor. The two women didn’t know each other, but why the fuck would that have mattered? They had a lust for succubus dick in common, and that was enough.

“Mmm. Nice work, whores.” Morrigan purred, and allowed her hand to drop down into Spider-Gwen’s hair, fondly petting her in one fluid stroke. “I can rest for a few minutes, but I’ve got a date with Gwenpool in a half hour.”

“Gwenpool?” Spider-Gwen looked up from Morrigan’s cock, and teased it with a slow lick from the base to the shaft. “Is that like, an alternate version of me merged with Deadpo-”

“Going to stop you there, dear, I honestly have no fucking idea.” Morrigan simply shrugged, just before easing her shaft against Spider-Gwen’s cheek again. “Your universe’s continuity is a blasted clusterfuck, and I’m not about to try figuring it out. Now open up.” Spider-Gwen just nodded and slipped her mouth around Morrigan’s shaft, closing her eyes and going right to work. It tasted just like Sif’s wet pussy, which was a feature Spider-Gwen didn’t even know she wanted in cock until that evening! While she began sucking the succubus off Sif pushed in closer to Morrigan, sighing contently and kissing at her throat.

“We do not want you to leave…” She purred, allowing her hands to tighten against Morrigan’s arms. “Though I deign you still have thine own trial to accomplish.”

“Trial to accomplish? The hell are you talki-”

“Marvel vs Capcom Infinite!” Spider-Gwen popped her mouth off, ribbons of spit still connecting Morrigan’s shaft to her lips. “You told us you were fucking everyone to make sure you get in the game!”

“...well damn, that’s why I was doing this.” Morrigan blinked, and laid back against the bed. “I sort of lost track of myself for a while there.”

Not that it mattered. She was a shoe-in from the very beginning anyway, and she knew as much. All of the pussy of two separate worlds was just an added bonus. With a smile Morrigan laid back and allowed Spider-Gwen to finish her blowjob, just before moving onto her dinner date with Gwenpool. And by the time the month was over, she had a whole new list in mind.

Best ass: Kamala Khan.

Best pussy: Enchantress best tasting, She-Hulk best for gripping onto things. Like cocks.

Best mouth: Moondragon. Amazing cocksucker. Unexpected.

Best “didn’t know she has a penis but is still a great fuck:” Squirrel Girl.

Worst jokes about nuts: Squirrel Girl.

All in all, it was a vacation well worth Morrigan’s time in taking. And maybe...just maybe...she’d visit again some day.

Or maybe she’d just say fuck it and visit Overwatch next.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly stories are always fun to write. Hope this made you l-a-f-f laugh!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
